


All Eyes On Me

by UminekoSaih



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Français | French, Graphic Description, M/M, Master/Pet, Petplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Secret Identity, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Voyeurism, camboy, livestream, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UminekoSaih/pseuds/UminekoSaih
Summary: ALL NEW! SX800 CAMBOY SEXY HOT AND CUTE! SUBMISSIVE AND PETPLAY! CLICK HERE TO WATCH NOW!Hank stared at the ad that had popped up during his search of a suitable porn video to get a good jerk off. While android porn was on the rise, he had never thought to watch those videos.Intrigued, he clicked on the link and was immediately taken to a livestream of the android camboy. His jaw dropped.





	All Eyes On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to this shameless smut fic, enjoy yourselves ;)

**_ALL NEW! SX800 CAMBOY SEXY HOT AND CUTE! SUBMISSIVE AND PETPLAY! CLICK HERE TO WATCH NOW!_ **

****

Hank stared at the ad that had popped up during his search of a suitable porn video to get a good jerk off. While android porn was on the rise, he had never thought to watch those videos.

Intrigued, he clicked on the link and was immediately taken to a livestream of the android camboy. His jaw dropped.

The camboy was already naked and was currently jerking himself off, legs wide open, a fluffy brown tail hanging from his hole. He was wearing a black mask with neon blue highlights and had droopy brown dog ears on his head. His brown locks were dishevelled and his eyes were displaying neon pink hearts. Hanks eyes trailed down the androids’ body: lean and well-toned, artificial muscles flexing from the pleasure, and pale skin marked with moles and freckles. He also wore a tight neon blue collar to which were attached chains that led to his nipples, swollen by the pressure of the breasts clamps that held them.

Hank could see the chatroom being flooded with various dirty and needy comments.

 

_Catiiiin, I want to spank you so bad!_

_Omg so hot_

_Fuck I want to break you, you dirty fucking android_

_Sale pute_

_Does puppy want to drink some milk?_

_Catin, let me fuck that slutty hole of yours_

 

Hank tore his eyes away from the chatroom and focused on the android.

He now had his tongue hanging out, drool dripping down his chin.

“Aaah, maître! I’m a good boy! Please fuck me!” The android cried as he toyed with the butt-plug the tail was attached to.

Hank pulled out his rock-hard cock from his pants and slowly started pumping as he watched with fascination the android begging for his imaginary master to fuck him.

“Do you like this view maître? I can do more. I can do so much more, please watch me, master!”

The android took a simple looking purple dildo that had been placed on the desk in front of him. Hank’s eyes widened as he pushed the dildo inside him, besides the butt plug.

The android threw his head back as he mewled loudly.

“Ah, maître! Your cock feels so good! Thank you!”

Hank started moving his hand faster. Damn, this android was really cute and sexy, Cyberlife nailed his design. He had never heard of the model SX800, maybe it was custom made?

Hank’s breathing started to become labored as he watched.

“Ah! Maître, fuck me however you like! I’m yours! Woof, woof!” He barked.

Goddamn, he even had a French accent and spoke French, it was so goddamn sexy.

“I’m going to cum, maître!” He cried as he sped up the rhythm.

Hank increased his rhythm as well, eyes glued to the screen, entranced by the performance.

“Ah! I’m cumming, cumming, cummiiiiiing!” He shouted as he came, artificial semen splattering all over his toned stomach.

Hank came with a grunt, body trembling with pleasure. He reached over for a box of tissues and started cleaning himself up as he tried to catch his breath. He hated being old.

“That was good, maître.”

Hank glanced up at the screen, the android was giving his viewers the cutest smile Hank had ever seen. His eyes had become a warm chocolate brown and Hank was drowning in them. He was amused when he saw that the dog ears moved with the androids’ mood.

“Thank you, maître. I’m going to bed now, I hope I’ll see you again tomorrow, same hour. Aurevoir!”

With a final wave, the stream ended.

Hank looked at the android’s profile. His stage name was Catin, his model was SX800 and he streamed every day at 10 P.M.

Hank blushed as he bookmarked the page. He felt like an absolute pervert, lusting over this young-looking android, but he found himself inexplicably drawn to him… And he wanted to see more.

**Author's Note:**

> Catin is French for prostitute  
> Sale pute is French for dirty whore


End file.
